The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Lavandula, botanically known as Lavandula stoechas, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Silver Summer’. The new cultivar originated from a naturally occurring whole plant mutation of the Lavandula stoechas parent ‘Alexandra’ (unpatented).
The new cultivar was discovered in July 2006 in Komen, Belgium, and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings in Komen, Belgium and Mijdrecht, The Netherlands over a two-year period. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar have been applied for in Europe on Aug. 1, 2007. ‘Silver Summer’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to filing of this application.